Quimera
by Agnes Black
Summary: Depois de anos a procura de sua amada, Erik finalmente a encontra...o que acontecerá agora?


**Capítulo 1.**

O verão passara quente e lento naquele ano, as noites eram frias e turbulentas, sempre fora assim, porém naquele ano o verão estava, particularmente, muito contrastante, durante o dia era quase impossível sobreviver em um terninho, já à noite, dormir sem no mínino três cobertores era pedir pra acordar morta e congelada!

Enquanto lia um romance policial sentada em uma poltrona aconchegante em meu quarto, uma brisa gélida arrepiou-me a espinha, a janela ficava aberta normalmente, mas nas ultimas semanas cismei em fechá-la todas as noites antes de dormir não sei por que a cisma, mas as fechava - talvez fosse uma de minhas paranóias comuns, mas... - Aquela brisa era normal, porém levantei e fui fechar, não tinha gostado da sensação que aquele arrepio tinha me causado. Fechei a janela e estava voltando à poltrona quando senti a mesma brisa leve e gélida as minhas costas, me virei rapidamente e estanquei ao ver a janela que acabara de fechar escancarada, a bater na parede de pedra do meu quarto, as cortinas brancas e transparentes, voavam rebeldes quase me tocando o rosto.

Caminhei lentamente até a janela e a fechei, novamente, me certifiquei que tinha realmente fechado, daquela vez, verifiquei umas duas vezes antes de voltar-me para a poltrona. E então o maior susto que jamais levara antes.

Um deus estava sentado em minha poltrona, sim, pois somente um deus poderia ter aquela beleza. Tão sublime, tão delicada, tão encantadora, tão... DIVINA!! O rapaz folheava o livro que eu estava lendo a pouco, diria que Ele tinha 1,80 de altura, e no máximo, estaria por volta de seus vinte anos, cabelos negros lhe batiam um pouco abaixo do ombro, pele branca, pálida, para ser franca, lábios finos que formavam o desenho mais perfeito que já vi. Nariz afilado, e olhos... Meu Deus, que olhos... Seus olhos eram azuis, um azul gélido, gélidos e transparentes como a nascente de um rio.

Enquanto eu me perdia admirando aquele homem encantador, me aproximava, sem perceber da poltrona, e de repente me arrancando de meus devaneios uma voz suave e penetrante, chama meu nome.

- Lohanny!- ainda sentado o rapaz voltou-se para mim, com uma expressão serena.

- Co...Como você sabe meu nome? Como você entrou aqui?- estava assustada, o rapaz parecia me conhecer muito bem, e eu estranhamente tinha a sensação de também conhecê-lo.

Levantou-se lentamente e veio em minha direção e por mais que eu quisesse não poderia me afastar, aquele rapaz encantador exercia certo magnetismo sobre mim, me sentia como alfinete atraído por um imã.

- Erik, ao seu inteiro dispor, como sempre estive – aproximou-se, tomou minha mão nas suas e beijou-a com paixão, levantou os seus olhos azuis como o mar e penetrou seu olhar no meu tentando me arrancar os desejos mais ocultos. E não sei por que acho que conseguiu!

- Nos conhecemos de algum lugar? – arranquei minha mão das de Erik meio assustada, mas extremamente seduzida por ele.

- Eu diria que sim, você provaria que não... Então prefiro dizer que eu lhe conheço de vidas passadas!!- afastou-se de mim com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios, procurando por algo.

- Como assim? Por favor, seja mais claro senhor Erik!! – perdi a paciência não consegui esconder o meu desejo por aquele homem, e ele, como se farejasse meu desejo ria da minha falta de controle.

- Lohan querida você teria algo para beber?- aproximou se perigosamente de meu pescoço e o beijou ao termino da frase.

Sem pensar, e sem condições de raciocinar, deixei ser beijada, entreguei-me àquele homem, então como um aviso, alguém bateu na porta. Assustei-me com o barulho, e sem pensar, mais uma vez, corri até a porta e a abri, uma empregada me perguntava se iria precisar de alguma coisa, de impulso respondi que não. Logo estava fechando a porta e voltando meu olhar para dentro do quarto, onde Erik estava me encarando, deitado em minha cama. Ele parecia estar me chamando para deitar-me com ele e entregar-me de vez aos meus desejos. Ele farejava meu desejo eu conseguia ver em seus olhos, ele sabia o que estava passando em minha mente, instintivamente dei alguns passos em direção a cama e então lhe perguntei.

- De onde nos conhecemos Erik? Você me atrai, e parece me conhecer melhor que eu mesma!! De onde nos conhecemos?? – agora estava me controlando, fazendo um jogo de sedução algo que modesta parte eu faço muito bem.

_Eu que falei nem pensar_

_Agora me arrependo roendo as unhas_

_Frágeis testemunhas _

_De um crime sem perdão_

- Você quer mesmo saber minha querida? – Erik acabara de levantar-se da cama e caminhava em direção a mim.

Ele era pura malícia, seu jeito de andar, falar, de olhar para mim, de me devorar com os olhos. Ninguém jamais me olhara daquele jeito, sentia-me despida diante dele, seu olhar despertava em mim desejos que jamais imaginei que poderia ter. Erik aproximou-se, segurou firme e levemente, aproximou seus lábios de meu pescoço mais uma vez, distribuiu alguns beijos até chegar ao meu ouvido, e perguntar num sussurro.

_Mas eu falei sem pensar_

_Coração na mão, como um refrão de bolero_

_Eu fui sincero_

_Como não se pode ser_

- Você quer mesmo que lhe diga de onde nos conhecemos minha querida?? – seu sussurro arrepiou-me até a alma, me senti um brinquedo em suas mãos.

- Sim! – respondi, inteiramente entregue e seduzida por um desejo de ceder aos encantos de Erik.

- Você quer ser minha, Lohanny? – Seus lábios tocaram minha orelha e sua voz estava firme e suave.

_E um erro assim tão vulgar_

_Nos persegue a noite inteira _

_E quando acaba a bebedeira_

_Ele consegue nos achar_

- Sim! Eu sou sua Erik, somente sua! – minha voz saia rouca de tanto desejo de me entregar. As mãos macias e fortes, de Erik agora me seguravam pelo pescoço e cintura, era meu destino, não poderia mais escapar.

- Sim?! Você sempre foi minha, agora será para sempre! – perdi minha consciência quase que totalmente, quando Erik beijou-me o pescoço, e então o mordeu, naquele momento, todas as minhas lembranças, de vidas passadas voltaram, enquanto Erik bebia meu sangue, sentia como se estivesse adquirindo experiências de mais de um século.

_Teus lábios são labirintos_

_Que atraem meus instintos mais sacanas_

_E o teu olhar sempre distante _

_Sempre me engana_

Depois de Erik ter me mordido, olhou em meus olhos e pude ver a imagem mais bela de toda a minha vida, seus olhos pareciam os de um felino, suas pupilas eram apenas riscas negras em meio ao azul gélido de seus olhos. No canto de sua boca uma gota de sangue escorregava timidamente por sua pele pálida, e seus dentes branquíssimos agora entravam em contraste com o meu sangue vermelho-vinho.

_Teus lábios são labirintos_

_Eu sigo tua pista todo dia da semana_

_Eu entro sempre na tua dança de cigana_

Erik beijou-me e pude sentir o gosto doce de meu sangue, junto com a sensação amarga da morte. Logo senti a magia e o poder que Erik tinha me dado ao me tornar sua serva! Ao me tornar uma imortal!

_Teus lábios são labirintos_

_Que atraem meus instintos mais sacanas_

_E o teu olhar sempre distante, sempre me engana_

_Eu sigo tua pista todo dia da semana_

Depois, tivemos uma noite cheia de desejos e paixão, creio que minha pele queimava de tanto desejo, porém não era mais "minha pele", àquela noite, eu deixara de ser Lohanny Victórian e passara a ser apenas Lohan! Apenas de Erik!

_Mas eu falei sem pensar..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**P.S.: bem, tah uma merda...er minha primeira fic...me desculpem...  
críticas, sugestões, elogios (acho muito difícil...mas nunca se sabe ner...) ...bem!!**_

_**expressem suas opinioen brigada!!  
aproveitem!!  
**_


End file.
